Transcript:The Castle of Fyrien
. KILGHARRAH In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests upon the shoulders of a young boy, his name, Merlin. -- INT. MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT puts out the candles, yawns and walks home -- INT. GWEN'S HOUSE house. Gwen gasps when she finds a sinister man - named Fermin - waiting for her GWEN What do you want? grabs a poker from the fireplace, but another man grabs her from behind and places a drugged cloth over her face, muffling her scream. Gwen passes out, and Morgana watches from her window as the men carry Gwen away on a horse -- Arthur's chambers MERLIN Rise and shine! ARTHUR Can't you think of anything new to say? MERLIN What? ARTHUR Every morning it is the same thing. MERLIN Oh, I'm sorry. How about: shake a leg? Up and at 'em? Let's have you lazy daisy...? No, you don't like any of them, do you? Okay, er...I'm just gonna go before, before you decide to do something which... throws a goblet at Merlin -- Council Chamber of Doom. Morgana enters and sits down to breakfast with Uther and Arthur UTHER The building works in the lower town have been delayed. I want you to ensure it doesn't happen again. ARTHUR I'll see to it. UTHER Good morning, Morgana. moves to pour Morgana's drink, but she places her hand over the cup MORGANA No, thank you. UTHER Anything the matter? MORGANA It's Gwen. She didn't turn up for work this morning. ARTHUR That's not like her. MORGANA I know, it's strange. I hope nothing's wrong. UTHER You needn't worry, Morgana. After all, if your maid can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her. ARTHUR I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough. MORGANA I'm sure. -- INT. PHOENIX CORRIDOR ARTHUR Go to Gwen's house, find out what's wrong. And Merlin, as quick as you can. MERLIN Yes, Sire. INT. GWEN'S HOUSE looks around Gwen's house and finds the cloth she was drugged her with -- INT. CASTLE OF FYRIEN and Morgause look at Elyan through the peek hole in his cell door MORGAUSE You found him, then. CENRED It was easy. He was exactly where Morgana said he'd be. Castle of Fyrien throne room CENRED Guinevere. I trust you had a pleasant journey. GUINEVERE Why have you brought me to this place? CENRED I have a guest. I thought you might like to meet him. GUINEVERE Elyan! ELYAN Gwen! CENRED Brother and sister reunited. It warms the heart. ELYAN What do you want from us? CENRED All in good time. and his men leave Gwen and Elyan alone in the throne room GUINEVERE Why are we here, Elyan? What've you done? ELYAN I didn't do anything, I promise. I swear. I was at my forge and they just came for me. I tried to resist, but they drugged me. There was nothing I could do. What would a man like Cenred want with us? GUINEVERE I wish I knew. and Cenred watch Gwen and Elyan from a hallway above MORGAUSE You are a cruel man, Cenred. CENRED Is it cruel to give them a moment alone? They will have much to discuss. MORGAUSE Indeed. CENRED Besides, the more she feels for her brother's plight, the more she'll do for us. INT. ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS enters with the drugged cloth he found in Gwen's house ARTHUR What's that? MERLIN I found it at Gwen's. ARTHUR It's a scrap of cloth. MERLIN I know. ARTHUR She's a seamstress. How could that possibly be important? MERLIN Smell it. ARTHUR No thanks. MERLIN Just smell it. :takes the cloth and inhales deeply MERLIN What are you...? :passes out and Merlin magically pulls out a chair to catch Arthur. Arthur comes around ARTHUR What is that? MERLIN It's a compound of hogswart and phylarian. ARTHUR Argh, what? MERLIN I'm just guessing. ARTHUR You could knock a man out with that. MERLIN Yes. Or a woman? :Castle of Fyrien throne room GUINEVERE Where have you taken Elyan? CENRED He's safe. For now. GUINEVERE How do I know that? CENRED We can talk about your brother later. I want to talk about you, and what you can do for me. GUINEVERE What could I possibly do for you? CENRED You can bring me Arthur Pendragon. GUINEVERE I'm just a servant, I have no influence with the Prince. CENRED *laughs* I think we both know that's not true. GUINEVERE I don't know what you're talking about. CENRED Enough! You will bring him here. I don't care how you do it, all I care is that it is done. You have a week. GUINEVERE And if I do not? CENRED Then I'll let you watch while I tear your brother's heart out. :Council Chamber of Doom ARTHUR The guards saw her leave the palace at the usual time. After that, nothing. UTHER Why are you telling me this? ARTHUR Sire, I have reason to believe that Guinevere has been kidnapped. MORGANA Kidnapped? ARTHUR I'd like to organise a search party. UTHER I hardly think that would be appropriate. ARTHUR Father? UTHER She's just a serving girl. ARTHUR She's the maid to the King's ward. UTHER Very well. Send a squad of guards to search the lower town. ARTHUR And the countryside? UTHER They have until nightfall. ARTHUR Father, I'm not sure I can achieve... UTHER Arthur, I have a kingdom to protect. I cannot waste precious resources on a servant, whatever their circumstances. :Morgana's chambers. Morgana wakes the next morning as Gwen gathers her laundry MORGANA Gwen? Where have you been? GUINEVERE I'm sorry, My Lady, I was unwell. MORGANA Are you better now? GUINEVERE Much better, thank you. MORGANA Well, don't tire yourself out. Whatever you need to do, I'm sure it can wait. -- INT. PHOENIX CORRIDOR bumps into Merlin and falls down, dropping Morgana's laundry. Merlin helps her pick it up MERLIN Gwen! I've been searching the whole town for you. Arthur's been worried sick. GUINEVERE That's very sweet of him. I just had a cold, that's all. MERLIN I went to your house, Gwen, you weren't there. GUINEVERE Oh, no, erm...I, er...was just... notices Gwen's bruised wrists MERLIN Who did that to you? GUINEVERE No one, it was an accident. MERLIN Gwen. Look at me. GUINEVERE It's fine. I'm fine. breaks down crying -- INT. GUINEVERE'S HOUSE. prepares Gwen some tea and sits with her at her kitchen table GUINEVERE What I don't understand is how they knew. MERLIN About? looks towards Merlin. MERLIN Arthur's feelings for you. It's common knowledge Arthur would lay down his life for any of his subjects. Cenred could've taken anyone. GUINEVERE Do you really believe that? MERLIN All I know is you're back home safe with your friends. You don't have to face this alone. GUINEVERE Yes I do, Merlin. This is my problem. I can't involve Arthur. I won't. MERLIN Arthur's already involved. GUINEVERE Not if I don't tell him about it. MERLIN Gwen. If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn't you want him to come to you? GUINEVERE You know I would. Arthur's chambers ARTHUR The Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it. MERLIN Never even heard of it. ARTHUR Fyrien was a merchant. :listens at the door ARTHUR He built a castle on the sea of Marador as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned. MERLIN And so it's ruined now? ARTHUR Well, no. It was built to withstand anything. For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout. MERLIN Doesn't sound like an easy place to get into. ARTHUR It isn't. It will be well defended. GUINEVERE I'm sorry, I shouldn't've brought this to you. ARTHUR You did the right thing. Your brother will come to no harm, I promise. GUINEVERE How can you be so sure? ARTHUR Because we're going to rescue him. MERLIN What do you mean "we"? ARTHUR The three of us. GUINEVERE Cenred wants you dead. That's why he's doing this. ARTHUR I know. Cenred's wanted Camelot's throne for as long as I can remember. MERLIN Then we'll be walking into a trap. ARTHUR Not necessarily. :Stonehenge in the woods MORGAUSE Sister. Is everything in place? MORGANA Arthur's taken the bait. MORGAUSE So he means to rescue her brother? MORGANA Just as we thought. There is nothing he would not do for her. MORGAUSE Excellent. And he comes alone, I take it? MORGANA Uther would never sanction an army for such a task. He rides with just Gwen and Merlin. MORGAUSE Perfect. He is as good as ours. MORGANA And once he is dead? MORGAUSE Why, then you are Uther's only child, and when the time is right, you may take your place on the throne of Camelot. :Council Chamber of Doom ARTHUR Father. UTHER Hmm? What is it? ARTHUR It's, er...it's slightly awkward. UTHER Oh? ARTHUR I was drawn into a wager...and I lost. UTHER Arthur, you know how I disapprove of gambling. ARTHUR I know. I'm sorry... UTHER How much do you owe? ARTHUR Two silk dresses. UTHER Excuse me? ARTHUR Well, at least enough silk to have them made, anyway. UTHER What kind of wager was this, exactly? ARTHUR It was Morgana's idea. UTHER *laughs* I should have guessed. Really, Arthur, you should know better than to bet against Morgana. ARTHUR I know. The thing is, the cloth cannot be obtained in Camelot. So, I'm going to have to leave the city for a couple days. UTHER I'd get going if I were you. Don't want to keep her waiting. She'll have your guts. ARTHUR Thank you, Father. :Physician's Chambers GAIUS Morgana? Are you certain? MERLIN Yeah. She's been feeding Cenred information. How else would he know about Arthur's feelings for Gwen? GAIUS Then there's no denying it. MERLIN No. And if I could just go to Arthur and tell him what I know... GAIUS But you can't. It'd be your word against Morgana's, and she's the King's daughter. MERLIN I know. She's found Arthur's weak spot. GAIUS Well, Arthur can't sacrifice himself for Gwen's brother. MERLIN No, of course not. We're going to rescue him instead. GAIUS You're going to snatch this boy from under Cenred's nose? You and Arthur? Morgana knows nothing of this? MERLIN *scoffs* No. GAIUS Merlin, look after yourself. :Merlin prepares the horses in the Square MORGANA Aren't you forgetting something? MERLIN I don't think so. MORGANA But I'm coming with you. Didn't Arthur say? MERLIN No, he didn't. :hops over the Courtyard Corridor ledge dressed in his chainmail ARTHUR Don't just stand there, Merlin. We need another horse. MERLIN Why didn't you tell me she was coming? ARTHUR Why should I? What difference does it make to you? MERLIN I think it's a bad idea. ARTHUR Who's going to watch my back if we get into trouble? MERLIN I am. ARTHUR *snorts* Come on, she's a darn sight better with a sword than you'll ever be, and you know it. Besides, she insisted. MERLIN I bet she did. :trail in the woods. Gwen looks around the woods warily ARTHUR I used to be afraid of these woods. GUINEVERE I find that hard to believe. ARTHUR My father would bring me here when I was a boy, and it seemed every falling leaf was a bandit, every puff of wind was a ghost. You just get used to it in the end. GUINEVERE I don't think I'd ever get used to it. ARTHUR You don't have to. You've got me. :and Arthur smile at each other. Arthur remembers he's not alone with Gwen and looks back to see Merlin's grin ARTHUR What I mean is, in the event of an attack we'll watch out for each other. Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection? MORGANA Of course. ARTHUR And Gwen, you'll look after Merlin, won't you? GUINEVERE *giggle* :campsite in the woods ARTHUR Go get some more firewood, would you Merlin? MERLIN I thought Morgana was doing that? ARTHUR Well, go and see if she's alright. MERLIN Why wouldn't she be? ARTHUR I don't know, maybe there are wolves in these woods. MERLIN No...I don't think so. ARTHUR Merlin... :mouths "you" and jerks his head away from the campsite. Merlin looks at Gwen and Arthur nods MERLIN Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. The wolves. :hurries off. Gwen struggles to untie something from her saddle ARTHUR You need some help with that? GUINEVERE Thanks. :Merlin wanders near Morgana as she collects firewood in the woods MORGANA What do you want Merlin? MERLIN Arthur sent me. He wanted to make sure that you were OK. MORGANA How very thoughtful of him. MERLIN Well, he cares for you. You know, Gwen too. They're your friends, Morgana. They've always been loyal to you. MORGANA Why are you telling me this? MERLIN Because I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt their friends. MORGANA No, you just poison them. You'd do well, Merlin, to stay out of things that do not concern you. MERLIN Oh, but they do concern me, cause they're my friends too. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect them. MORGANA I would expect nothing less. :campsite. Gwen carries gear between her horse and the fire pit while Arthur sits trying to light the campfire ARTHUR Sit for a moment. You're wearing me out just watching you. GUINEVERE It's good to keep busy. Stops me thinking too much. ARTHUR 'Cause you're worried about Elyan. :pauses and then sits down by the fire pit GUINEVERE I'm always worried about Elyan. He's just one of those people, never settled down, never thinks about the future, just follows his heart wherever it leads him. ARTHUR Doesn't sound so bad. GUINEVERE Well, it wouldn't be, except he always manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. ARTHUR Well, I don't think it's his fault this time. GUINEVERE No. But even if it was, I'd still be there for him. GUINEVERE It's what you do when you love someone, isn't it? ...If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself. ARTHUR Don't worry. It won't. :continues trying to light the fire with the flints ARTHUR What's wrong with these things? GUINEVERE Here, let me. takes the flints and lights the fire on her second try GUINEVERE I'm a blacksmith's daughter, remember? ARTHUR Mmm. and Gwen lean in to kiss. Morgana and Merlin return and they break apart. Merlin pauses when he sees them MERLIN I think I may have missed a twig back there. Erm..would you like me to go and get it? glares at Merlin MERLIN (mouths) I could go. the four travellers sit around the campfire, finishing dinner ARTHUR Cenred's chosen his hideout well. Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea, we will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we've reached the gates. So, we can't go that way. MORGANA But there's no other way, surely? ARTHUR Yes, there is. MERLIN Erm, more beans? Anyone? ARTHUR No thanks. When Caerleon was defeated by my father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle. MORGANA A labyrinth? ARTHUR Fyrien was greedy. So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing. MORGANA And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels. ARTHUR He never saw us coming. And neither will Cenred. :Morgana meets Morgause in the woods at night MORGAUSE So they are heading for the castle as planned? MORGANA Yes, but Arthur means to catch you unawares. MORGAUSE What do you mean? MORGANA He knows of some tunnels beneath the castle. MORGAUSE There must be a secret entrance. Did he say where? MORGANA I'm sorry, that's all I know. MORGAUSE Then your work is not yet done, Sister. When you find the entrance, you must lead us to it. MORGANA But how? :pulls out a ring MORGAUSE *spell* When you are certain that you are alone, cast it upon the ground. Its magic will guide us. :Morgana returns to the campsite and climbs under her blankets. Merlin turns to see that she's returned :Merlin and Morgana prepare their horses the next morning MERLIN Trouble sleeping? MORGANA If you have a problem, Merlin, why don't you try talking to Arthur about it? No? Well, keep your mouth shut, then. :Merlin spots a snake as they ride through the woods MERLIN (whisper): Morgana *spell* :snake spooks Morgana's horse, and she screams as she's thrown off MERLIN Are you alright? MORGANA Ow, my leg. ARTHUR Can you walk? MERLIN No, it's your ankle. You need to rest it. ARTHUR We don't have that kind of time. GUINEVERE We can't go on without her. MERLIN What other choice do we have? MORGANA No, no, it's alright. I can go on. MERLIN No, you can't! You'll only make it worse. MORGANA I said I'm fine. ARTHUR You were lucky. It could've been serious. Come on, Merlin, don't just stand there. You alright? MORGANA Yeah. :Castle of Fyrien throne room CENRED Morgana will lead us to the tunnel entrance? MORGAUSE She has not failed us so far. CENRED Then Arthur's fate is sealed. MORGAUSE If you do your job properly. CENRED Don't worry about me. MORGAUSE I don't, believe me. CENRED And I thought you cared. MORGAUSE I care only that Morgana takes her rightful place upon the throne of Camelot. CENRED I share that desire, Morgause. MORGAUSE Of course you do. After all, you stand to gain much from Arthur's death. CENRED I don't deny it. But I am rich and powerful already. I do this only to please you. MORGAUSE Is that so? Then please me. :rocky shoreline near the Castle of Fyrien MERLIN Are you sure we shouldn't try to sneak into the castle itself. It might be easier. ARTHUR No, the tunnels are a better bet. That way the element of surprise is guaranteed. MERLIN No, no, no. ARTHUR Are you questioning my judgment? MERLIN No, no. Its, it's just, er...an instinct, that's all. ARTHUR Oh, well, if you got an instinct, we should ignore my lifetime of military experience. MERLIN What if it's a trap? What if Cenred knows about the tunnels? ARTHUR I'm willing to bet my life he doesn't. :tunnel entrance ARTHUR Here we are. Stay close. :places the enchanted ring on a rock and it begins to emit orange smoke :Merlin runs into some thick cobwebs in the tunnels MERLIN Blech, augh! ARTHUR Stop worrying about your hair, Merlin. MERLIN Very funny. ARTHUR It's a good sign. Means that no one's been down here. :separates some cobwebs and a skeleton pops out at her. She screams. Arthur lights a torch revealing lots of armoured skeletons on the ground ARTHUR Caerleon's last stand. MERLIN Where's Morgana? MORGANA I'm here. ARTHUR Stick together, everyone. We need to keep moving. :approach ARTHUR (whisper): Quiet. Quick, this way. :leads them to another tunnel, but footsteps approach from that direction as well ARTHUR We're trapped. MERLIN How did they know we were here? GUINEVERE It was probably my scream. I'm sorry. :attempt to fend off Cenred's men, but Gwen is captured and Arthur surrenders :Castle of Fyrien throne room CENRED Well, well, Arthur Pendragon. How kind of you to pay me a visit. And look, you brought some friends with you. Oh, the Lady Morgana, no less. MORGANA Don't so much as breathe on me, you pig. CENRED Well, the more the merrier, I say. ARTHUR I'm the one you want, Cenred. Let them go. CENRED You're right, that would only be fair. But fair's for fools. Take them away! ARTHUR I won't let you harm them! They're innocent! CENRED Innocent? No friend of Camelot is innocent! :Gwen and Elyan's prison cell ELYAN You shouldn't've come back for me, Gwen. What were you thinking? GUINEVERE You're probably right. You'd think I'd've learnt by now. GUINEVERE I only hope Arthur can think of something. ELYAN Arthur? GUINEVERE Prince Arthur. I came with him. ELYAN Prince Arthur of Camelot? GUINEVERE Yes, Elyan, Prince Arthur of Camelot. ELYAN Why would he want to help you? GUINEVERE Why shouldn't he? ELYAN Er, because he's a prince and you're a servant. GUINEVERE He doesn't care about that sort of thing. He's...you know...chivalrous. ELYAN Right. So he's like that with all the maids in Camelot? GUINEVERE No. Yes. I mean... :sighs in defeat and Elyan smiles ELYAN It seems that things have changed for you, Guinevere. GUINEVERE Yes, I suppose they have. ELYAN I'm glad. :Castle of Fyrien throne room MORGAUSE Sister, you are unharmed, I trust. MORGANA Cenred: No thanks to your men. CENRED Forgive me, but, er...we must keep up appearances. MORGANA What've you done with Arthur? MORGAUSE He's safely under lock and key. MORGANA Why not just kill him now? CENRED How cold hearted you've become. MORGAUSE The Prince still has his uses. He knows more about Camelot's defenses than anyone. MORGANA Arthur will never tell you anything. MORGAUSE Cenred has his methods. :Arthur and Merlin's prison cell MERLIN I don't understand why we're not dead already. ARTHUR RBecause Cenred will want to torture me first. Find out what I know. MERLIN Aren't you afraid? ARTHUR No. Not in the slightest. MERLIN Sorry, I don't understand. How, how can you not be afraid of pain? ARTHUR I am afraid of pain, there's just not going to be any. MERLIN Right. So, you go into some sort of trance? ARTHUR What are you talking about? There's not going to be any because we are going to escape from this filthy cell and rescue the others. MERLIN You got a plan. ARTHUR Not as such. :Gwen and Elyan's prison cell ELYAN You're angry with me, aren't you? GUINEVERE A bit. Where've you been, Elyan? ELYAN Here and there. GUINEVERE It's been four years since you left and not so much as a word! You could've been dead for all I knew! ELYAN I meant to get in touch. It just never seemed like the right moment. GUINEVERE So, when our father died, wasn't that the right moment either? ELYAN I'm sorry. I haven't been much help, have I? :Arthur and Merlin's prison cell MERLIN Help! Quick! :pounds on the door and a guard opens the peek hole in the door MERLIN The Prince has escaped. I'm so sorry. I- I wish I knew where he was, but I... :looks up at the ceiling MERLIN Oh, there he is. :guards look up. Arthur smiles and drops down on the guards. Arthur knocks out one, and Merlin takes out the other ARTHUR Wonders never cease. MERLIN Heh. :Merlin and Arthur peek around the corner at the guards outside Gwen and Elyan's prison cell ARTHUR Any ideas? MERLIN Just this one. :pushes Arthur out in front of the guard, Fermin ARTHUR Ha. Hello again. :fights Arthur and pins him against the wall FERMIN I'm going to enjoy this. MERLIN *spell* :belt breaks and his trousers fall down ARTHUR Know what your problem is? All mouth and no trousers! :shoves Fermin through the door of Gwen and Elyan's cell ARTHUR You alright? GUINEVEREYes. ARTHUR Where's Morgana? GUINEVERE I thought she was with you. ARTHURThey must be holding her somewhere else. Let's go. :Castle of Fyrien corridor ARTHUR Take Gwen and Elyan with you. Guard them with your life. MERLIN What about you? ARTHUR I'm going to get Morgana. MERLIN No, you can't! It's too dangerous. ARTHUR Sorry, Merlin, I'm not leaving without her. :checks around a corner GUARD (distant): I think they went that way. :jogs back to Gwen ARTHUR When you get to the horses, ride straight for Camelot. Do not wait for me. Promise. GUINEVERE But I... ARTHUR Promise. GUINEVERE I promise. :leaves, Gwen and Elyan begin to run in the opposite direction MERLIN Elyan! Look after Gwen. I'm going after him. GUINEVERE Good luck. MERLIN You too. :Castle of Fyrien throne room. Warning bells sound CENRED Arthur. MORGANA You should've killed him when you had the chance! CENRED He won't get far. My men will deal with him easily enough. MORGANA Cenred, if he escapes... MORGAUSE Do not fret, Sister. You are like family to our brave Prince. He will not leave this place without you. And when he comes, we'll be waiting. CENRED And then, My Lady Morgana, you must play your part well. MORGANA When have I not? corridor outside the throne room. Arthur peeks around the corner at the guards, then casually saunters around the corner ARTHUR Evening! takes out the guards Castle of Fyrien throne room. Arthur bursts in and Cenred guards Morgana with a sword CENRED That's close enough. MORGANA Please don't hurt me. CENRED One more step and she dies. ARTHUR You're a coward, Cenred. You always were. CENRED Ha-ha. It's cowards that survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword. comes out from behind a pillar MORGAUSE Do as he says. You seem surprised. ARTHUR Hardly. I know what you're capable of. MORGAUSE Oh, you have no idea. watches from the doorway as Morgause summons a pillar of fire and pushes it towards Arthur MERLIN *spell* fire pillar explodes and blows everyone backwards. The ceiling collapses on Cenred and Morgause. Arthur goes to Morgana as she gets up ARTHUR You alright? Come on. enters the throne room ARTHUR Merlin?! What the hell are you doing here?! MERLIN I thought you might need some help! ARTHUR Get out of here now! :grabs Morgana's arm and drags her out of the room :tunnels MORGANA I can't go on! MERLIN What's the matter? Worried about your friends? MORGANA No! My ankle! MERLIN I'm not a fool, Morgana! I know what you're trying to do! MORGANA You know nothing! MERLIN Come on! ARTHUR What's wrong? MORGANA My ankle. picks Morgana up in a fireman's carry MORGANA What are you doing?! ARTHUR Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do! Come on, Merlin! Arthur carries Morgana through the woods until he sees Gwen and Elyan waiting with the horses ARTHUR I thought I told you to ride for Camelot. GUINEVERE You might be a prince, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to. men attack. Arthur takes out one. Elyan kills the other ARTHUR Not bad. ELYAN Well, practice makes perfect, I guess. -- the rescue party rides along a trail in the woods ARTHUR What did Cenred want with you? MORGANA He was trying to extract information. I told him nothing. ARTHUR See, that's what men like Cenred will never understand. Camelot was built on trust and loyalty. We will never be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals. -- Arthur's chambers. Someone knocks on the door while Arthur writes at his table ARTHUR Come in. enters with a pair of dresses ARTHUR What are they? GUINEVERE Two silk dresses. In case your father asks any questions. ARTHUR Ah, where'd you get them from? GUINEVERE Well...let's just say they won't be missed for a day or two. ARTHUR How's Elyan settling in? GUINEVERE Really well. He's got the forge up and running and a place to live. He really appreciates all the help you've given him. :hesitates ARTHUR Was there anything else? GUINEVERE I just wanted to say thank you for bringing my brother back. It means more to me than I can say. ARTHUR Well, it's like you said, Guinevere. It's what you do when you love someone. Category:Transcripts Category:Series 3 Transcripts